The Kisumi Incident
by GoneRENegade
Summary: Rin and Makoto were just sitting in a room talking. Until Makoto said something and Rin did something he never thought of doing.


**Hello everyone! This is the first fanfic I ever made. It was originally posted on my tumblr, but I figured I should post it here too. I'm pretty new around here so I still have to figure out how to work this thing. He-he. Well, now that's done. I hope you enjoy this short piece!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these babies though I wish I could own Makoto.**

* * *

><p>Rin was staring at beautiful green eyes, soft light brown hair and fine lips that always seem to have a warm infectious smile to them. The brunette was talking animatedly and his soft laughter bounced off the empty room. He wasn't paying attention to anything that his friend was saying. He was content on watching Makoto Tachibana and his handsome face. But somehow, he picked up a certain phrase the brunette had said.<p>

"Wait, Makoto. What did you say?" Rin asked placing his hands on the other teen's broad shoulders.

The brunette blinked at the sudden action of his friend and simply replied. "Kisumi."

Rin knew that despite Makoto's pronunciation, there was no doubt that the brunette had meant "Kiss me." Was he really hearing this from him? Or was he just once again dreaming? Makoto had just asked him to kiss him.

"You're not kidding?" Rin asked raising a brow.

"Of course not! I said, 'Kisumi'," Makoto replied.

"You're mispronouncing it, it's 'kiss me'," he replied.

Makoto looked baffled. "No, it's 'Ki-su-mi'." He enunciated every syllable carefully.

_Now that's just wrong_, Rin thought. Makoto was never the type to press the matter when he was wrong. So why was he insisting on it? But who was he to argue. Makoto asked for it, he was just doing what the brunette had said. Though he was actually the one who's having a hard time keeping his nerves under control. "Are you sure?" Rin questioned.

Makoto gave him that smile that had his heart beating like a stampede was happening inside of him and a million butterflies fluttering in his damn stomach. And he nodded saying, "Kisumi," yet again.

There was no holding back now. This was his chance, served in a silver platter. If he doesn't grab it now before Makoto changes his mind, he may not have another opportunity. _Ever._ So without sparing another thought, he held onto Makoto's shoulders, edged closer and closed the gap between them.

Makoto stiffened. He did not expect what Rin had done. Not that he hated it or anything, but was this really happening? He was feeling Rin's warm soft lips pressed on his and suddenly his heart was thumping erratically in his chest. He could also feel his body growing warm. But before he could even drink in the experience, it was already gone. The brunette blinked a few times to clear his mind and wondered if he had just imagined it. If he didn't see Rin slide back into his chair, cheeks flushed and unable to look him in the eyes. He could've sworn he was daydreaming again.

Rin glanced at Makoto who was now looking at the desk as if something incredibly interesting was written on it. His ears shining a bright red. _Shit, did I screw up? _But before he could even ask, a sudden voice calling out the brunette's name came into the room.

"Makoto! Makoto guess what?" the new comer brightly asked.

Rin suddenly wished the floor would swallow him up. Because there, standing a few feet away from them was Kisumi Shigino. He found himself being thankful of the desk that separated him from Makoto that moment. But he was also trying his best not to bang his head on it. _Damn it! How stupid could I fucking get?_

Makoto had meant "Kisumi Shigino" – his classmate back in Sano, and not a mispronunciation of "Kiss me". He looked at Makoto who was making every effort not to make eye contact with Rin. _This is so fucking embarrassing._

"Uh, did I interrupt anything?" Kisumi had asked worried.

"N-No! No, you didn't!" Makoto answered abruptly standing from his chair.

"Are you sure? Because I could come back later if you want," the teen had said.

Makoto shook his head vigorously. "Hn, hn. Not at all."

"Oka~y," Kisumi nodded, dubiously.

"Ah!" the brunette exclaimed. "I just remembered, the twins are waiting for me. I'll go ahead now. Mata nee, Rin. Kisu– Shigino-kun!" And just like that Makoto grabbed his bag bowed slightly to the two and went pass the door – almost tripping – in a flash.

Kisumi looked at Rin. "Did you do something to Makoto? Because he just called me by my last name."

Rin scoffed and stood up grabbing his bag. "Like hell I did anything." He said passing by Kisumi.

If Rin had turned to look at Kisumi, he could've seen the smirk forming on the boy's lips. Unlike him, the faint blush on Rin's cheeks did not go unnoticed from Kisumi's sharp violet eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks minna for reading! <strong>


End file.
